mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena
SL name: camcat98 Resident Character name: Serena Character description: Very purple, short kind of lilithe by human standards but a little smaller and thinner by Reploid standards. black hair in that falls down her back and over her stuff. Unique Reploid boots and normal human hands, and a energy core in her chests armor but not a part of her. Weapon(s): A basic gun that fires the normal bullets which one would normally see it fire. A Basic but sorta complex rifle that fires two bullets at once at intervals. The system in the weapons doesn't let her keep them on her at the same time or dualed. A basic beam saber with a unique color to it, that's unique to her and the color of her armor. Tech: Propulsion device allowing for wall jump and simple dashing with thrusters from her boots. A communication relay that can cycle through the different frequencies of communication available to her... but only if she knows the frequencies to turn to. Abilities: She can change her armor and has a coating that covers her that allows her to blend in when needed. Advanced Chameleon ability. It uses a advanced liquid that coats her body and projects the area around her like she wasn't there but has a time limit of 10 minutes before the liquid disappears to be reused later. Special armor. Her armor was designed and built for her by her best friend that had been arrested for things he had done, her armor can be binded, un-binded from her and come off like normal but can be brought back to her at anytime needed. Faction: Maverick Hunters. Biography: When she was 12, her parents were forced to send her off to live with artificial parents, but later, an accident happened. An explosion shook the house from a bomb set by the people who killed her parents who where now out to kill her. The building started to collapse, but she was saved by the robot that was guarding her, sacrificing itself, allowing her to escape. As she recovered, she trained herself constantly before she decided to go into the city, but her mind was partially broken as well as her personality. She doesn't remember much of what happened, due to being hit in the head by falling debris, but she remembers how she got hurt, she now can only rely on herself and a few friends that she has made through her time. Now she is 15, looking back to reflect, someone was sent to eliminate her dad and the rest of his family. Her dad found out about it, but her parents had no time to explain to her before the shadow figured person attacked their house. Thankfully, he didn't know of the secret escape tunnel that was installed under the house. Her dad sent her mom to take their baby to the capsule and have her escape, but the explosion had caught her off guard. She managed to drop her daughter into the capsule for it to seal and send off, but everything was ripped apart and her parents died in the explosion. They had put the entire digital notebook inside their daughters mind thats locked away until she finds out about it. The Capsule took the little girl to a building far away from the origin and once she was taken out by her new artificial parents, the tunnel and tube were destroyed and where made to disappear.